


Rebel,Rebel

by LadyM



Category: CryBaby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM/pseuds/LadyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina loves Crybaby despite her parents wishes. Will he fight to keep her with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel,Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Crybaby and I don't get money for this. Sabrina Jordan is my own creation.All song lyrics borrowed are owned by their respective writers and artists. Feedback is encouraged, appreciated and welcomed. Thanks!

Chapter 1

 

Sabrina Jordan sighed and crossed her arms as she sat in the back seat of the car. Her parents were once again ripping her away from familiarity. For most of her life, she'd had to move from place to place becuase of her father's job. First it was Mississippi, then New York, and now they were headed for Baltimore, Maryland. No wonder she couldn't keep friends. Sure, they'd promise to write and would for awhile, but then the letters would stop. Forget having a boyfriend. Her parents were so uptight about it that she was lucky she even got to date anyone, let alone go steady. They only allowed her to date boys that were "good boys" as they put it. In other words...boring. She sighed. What she wouldn't give to find a guy who was a rebel like herself. Sabrina hated rules, especially the ones her parents gave her. But at least they allowed her to dress like she wanted to. Clad in a tight pair of capris and a halter top, she was comfortable. Her long,wavy dark hair blew in the wind of the open window and cat eye sunglasses covered her green eyes. She'd turned the head of many a guy in the other places she'd lived. She sighed again, god she was bored. This ride seemed to be taking forever, and she wanted a cigarette really bad. Her parents didn't know she smoked. If they did, they would both have heart attacks, she was sure. She giggled quietly to herself.

 

"Dad, can't you turn the radio on something more upbeat to listen to?" she complained as she popped her gum. God, that easy listening junk her parents listened to made her gag. She'd much rather hear that new hep music called rock n roll. It was the coolest!

"Dear, now you know I can't abide that rock n roll you're constantly listening to.That's the kind of music you hear in the backwoods at dances and in the backseats of cars, with kids doing god knows what.."

Sabrina chuckled.. god knows what..exactly! she thought. What she wouldn't give for some fun right about now. "How much longer until we get to this new place?" she asked.

"Sabrina! You promised to give it a chance, dear.." her mother chided.

"And I will if we ever get there!" she shot back, frowning a little.

 

Finally, after what seemed hours later, they pulled into the driveway of a nice, two story house on a quiet street. Sabrina looked up at the house that was to be her new home and smiled. Getting out of the car, she made her way to the front door. The movers had come a few days earlier and moved everything into the house, so all she had to do was unpack her room. Sure, her parents would expect her to help unpack the rest of the house too, if she expected to get any allowance. She went in and looked around. Not a whole lot to unpack, but first, she needed a smoke.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to take a walk down the street and look around a little!" she called over her shoulder as she went back out the door.

"Just don't go too far and be back before it gets dark!" Her mother called after her.

 

Sabrina rolled her eyes and started down the street, looking at the different homes and people in their yards. When she was a sufficient distance from home, she pulled out her cigarettes and lit one. Taking a long drag, she smiled as she blew the smoke out. Walking slowly and smoking, she took in the sights of her new neighborhood. Finishing her cigarette, she dropped it and smashed it with her sandal. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her and it startled her a bit.

"Hi! I just noticed you moved in a few houses down, my name is Betty Ann Brown.." the girl smiled as she walked up to her. Sabrina giggled a little. She was dressed in a full skirted dress and had a huge smile on her face. Her hand was extended in greeting.

"Uh..hi.. I'm Sabrina Jordan.." she lightly shook the girl's hand.

"Oh its so nice to meet you! Have you registered for school yet? It starts Monday, you know.." the girl said excitedly.

 

Sabrina rolled her eyes inwardly. School was a prison she'd rather have no part of if it was up to her. But as it was, her parents expected her to at least finish high school, and she had only one more year, thank god. At eighteen years old, she could legally quit if she wanted, but her parents would have a fit if she so much as tried. Her mother had made sure to call the school a couple weeks prior to their trip and get the necessary papers for her registration.

"Uh, yeah, my mother registered me right before we left to make the trip here.."

"Oh good! One question though.. aren't those pants..uncomfortable?" Betty asked as she winced a little.

"Not at all.." Sabrina answered nonchalantly. She wouldn't be caught dead in a stuffy, long dress like the one Betty had on.

"My mother calls them hysterectomy pants.. " Betty giggled.

 

She fell into step with Sabrina and asked more questions and Sabrina answered. God..the girl was nice enough, but so proper! As they walked, she looked up to see a huge sign that read Turkey Point Swim Club and huge arrow pointing in the direction it could be found, straight ahead.

"Hmm.. Turkey Point Swim Club..what's that? she asked Betty.

"Oh! You don't want to go there, trust me! The Country Club is much, much nicer..." Betty warned.

"Why not?"

"Well, because its full of...not so nice people. Drape trash we call them. Always making trouble, no manners to speak of. Playing that vulgar rock n roll music all hours of the night.. " Betty turned up her nose as if she'd just smelled a horrible smell. Sabrina chuckled. Hearing that only made her intrigued.

"I think I may just go check it out one day.. "She said.

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to! A girl who goes there alone and not knowing anyone, could find herself in lots of trouble!"

"Oh really? What kind of trouble?"

"Well there are gangs there, and the boys... they have no respect for girls. They paw at you and its just..just..disgusting!"

 

Sabrina laughed inwardly. What a proper little priss she was. Truthfully, she'd had just about enough of Betty Ann Brown. Sabrina liked all types of people, but it was clear to her that Betty Ann was nothing more than a stuck up little square. Not so nice as she first thought.

"Well, it was....nice meeting you, Betty Ann, but I really have to get home and help my parents unpack. I'll see you later.."

"Oh, nice meeting you too! See you at school on Monday!"

"Right...school, yeah, see you then!" she said as she walked back towards her own house.

 

Sabrina smoked another cigarette as she walked slowly back. Hearing a motorcycle coming up the road, she looked up. She'd always liked motorcycles and had always wanted to ride one. The guy on it wasn't bad to look at either, she could definitely see. Clad in a black leather jacket, tight jeans ad boots, she couldn't help but look....and smile and wave as he passed by. She got a wave and a grin back. She turned to watch where he was headed...straight to Turkey Point. Damn, if all the guys there looked like that, she definitely wanted to check the place out! She soon walked into her own driveway and into the house.

 

Crybaby Walker still had a smile on his face as he pulled into the yard. It had been two years since he and Allison had broken up and not many other girls had really turned his head. That is, until he saw the girl smile and wave as he passed her on the road. He'd never seen her before and figured she must be new around town. Things hadn't worked out for Allison and him after all. Her grandmother had sent her away to college right after graduation. They had written for awhile, but soon grew apart. As much as he'd loved her, they were from two different worlds and soon she'd met another guy at college and stopped writing. He frowned a little at the thought of it, but it had been for the best, he guessed. At twenty-one, he was still playing guitar and singing with his gang, which he would never stop. Actually, he was getting noticed more and more and the Juke Box Jamborees on the weekends were usually packed. He got off his bike and walked onto the stage to pick up his guitar and do some practicing with the band.

 

Chapter 2

 

The bells on the alarm clock clanged loudly, startling Sabrina out of a deep sleep. 7am.. time to get up and drag herself to school. God, what a drag it was going to be. She'd manage though, as long as she could sneak away now and then for a cigarette. Dressing in a short,tight, button up dress and her leather jacket, she brushed out her hair, put on her makeup and was ready to go. The bus ride was uneventful and she really spoke to no one the entire journey, which really wasn't a long one. Soon, the bus was pulling into the school yard. She stepped off the bus and looked around, seeing both properly dressed boys and girls and also those dressed like she was. Seeing that she had a few minutes until homeroom started, she walked over to where a bunch of the Drapes, as Betty Ann had called them, stood smoking. Leaning against the building and lighting a cigarette herself, she stood there smoking and looking around.

"You new here?" Came a voice from behind her. She spun around, a bit startled. The girl was about her age and was dressed in clothes similar to what she had on.

"Uh, yeah, hi...I'm Sabrina Jordan.. "she smiled a little nervously.

"I'm Vicky Hackett, "she stated as if Sabrina should know her, "Welcome to jail.." she laughed.

Sabrina laughed.. "Yeah, tell me about it. I'm so glad I'm a senior this year, can't wait to get out.."

"Me neither, I just ain't cut out for school, I'd rather be having fun at the Jukebox Jamboree.." Vicky smiled.

"Jukebox Jamboree...what's that?"

"Boy, you really ain't from around here, are ya?"

"No..I'm not actually, I just moved here from New York.."

"You're a damn yankee? Well damn, I never woulda thought it!" Vicky laughed.

"No, not really, just had to live there for awhile due to my dad's job. I'm originally from Mississippi."

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to offend you or anything.."

"Ah, don't sweat it.. so tell me, what exactly is a Jukebox Jamboree?"

"Its a party that we have on the weekends at Turkey Point. My older brother, Milton plays bass in Crybaby's band.."

"Oh..a party..sounds like fun. Who's Crybaby?"

Vicky grinned at her.. "Why don't you come with me this weekend and find out?"

"Hmm.. sure.." Before she could finish, the bell rang and they walked off to homeroom.

 

Later that evening, Sabrina walked in from school. Of course, her parents wanted to know everything about her first day in a new school. It could have been worse, had she not met Vicky. Vicky turned out to be pretty cool and had introduced her to more people that were more her kind of crowd. They even snuck out of class a few times.

"So how was school, Sabrina?" her mom asked.

"It was ok, I guess. I got invited to a party this Saturday night!" she grinned.

"See, now I told you that you'd start making friends! Is it going to be chaperoned?"

"Yeah mom, of course," she lied. She really didn't know if it would be or not.

"And where is this party taking place?"

"Oh, its at Turkey Point Swim Club, just up the road from here.."

"Well, long as there's adults there and you're home by midnight, I don't see a problem with your going.."

"Thanks, mom! " Sabrina smiled.

 

Saturday night...

 

Sabrina grinned as she finished getting ready for the party. She chosen that night, to wear a halter top and miniskirt with her leather jacket. She decided to leave her hair down and put on her makeup. Donning her sunglasses, she was ready. She walked downstairs and was about to walk out the front door when her father stopped her.

"You need Dad to give you a ride, sweetheart?"

"No, dad, its within walking distance.." she answered.

"I'm not sure I want my daughter walking the roads at midnight, anything could happen to you.."

"Daaad! My friend Vicky, that invited me, will give me a lift, alright?"

Before he could answer, she was out the door and walking up the road towards Turkey Point.

 

Sabrina soon came to the entrance to the place and looked around. Vicky was supposed to meet her there, but she didn't see her. Suddenly, she spotted her, walking up with two other girls that Sabrina had met earlier in the week.

"Hey, Sabrina! I started to think you weren't gonna show!" Vicky laughed.

"Yeah, I'm here finally..so when does this party start?"

"Well ain't you in a hurry! There's dancin going on now, but Crybaby is going to sing in a few minutes, c'mon, we gotta get up there now so we can get near the stage!"

 

She hurried with them and was soon standing right in front of the stage. Just that moment, Ramona Ricketts came out to introduce the band.

"Dig it, all you hep cats n' cool chicks! Welcome to the Jukebox Jamboree! Let me introduce to you the Crybaby Combo.. Milton, Wanda,Pepper, Hatchetface.." The band took the stage and began playing the opening notes to "King Crybaby", one of Crybaby's most popular songs. The crowd began to cheer and dance along. Smiling, Sabrina joined in. This was her kind of fun.  
"...And now, the baddest baby of them all, the man ya came here fer, the big boohoo,the terrible teardrop.. my grandson Crybaby..." Ramona yelled out into the mic.

Crybaby walked out onto the stage and began playing and singing along with the band. Sabrina gasped. It was him, the guy on the motorcycle. She grinned and began to dance and scream and clap along with the rest of the band. He looked down and saw her and grinned as he sang. From the looks of it, she'd become friends with Milton's kid sister, Vicky. He'd have to get Vicky to introduce her later. As the show went on, Sabrina really enjoyed herself and finally at the end, she was a bit disappointed it was over. He was really gorgeous and she wanted to meet him. Before he left the stage, he looked down at her and a lone teardrop fell down his cheek as his perfect lips pouted. Sabrina shivered a little and bit her lip, her eyes locked with his. When he finally turned and went backstage, Vicky had to call her twice before she answered her.

"You ok?" Vicky asked, laughing.

"Uh yeah, so...that's Crybaby. He's...dreamy.." was all she could say.

Vicky laughed. She'd grown up around Wade, so he was more like an older brother to her than anything. She couldn't deny that he was cute, however."Want to meet him, Sabrina?"

"Do I ever...." she answered.

Sabrina followed Vicky over to where Crybaby stood along with his gang. As she got closer, Sabrina could feel the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. He was even better looking up close. She suddenly realized she could stare into those brown eyes for hours. She managed a small grin as she approached him with Vicky. Wade looked up just in time to see her approach and once again locked eyes with her.

"Sabrina, I'd like you to meet the one and only Crybaby Walker.."  
Sabrina managed a weak "Hello".

"Well, aren't you a sweet little hunka sugar.." he grinned as he slowly looked her up and down.

Sabrina felt her heart do a flip flop. She watched him looking her over and bit her lip.

"She's new in town, "Vicky said as she chuckled.

"Didn't think I'd seen you before, sugar, I woulda remembered.." Crybaby winked in Sabrina's direction.."So you decided to hang with us drapes instead of the squares tonight, huh?"

"Are you kiddin me?" Sabrina said, suddenly finding her voice.." Who wants to hang with a bunch of boring goody two shoes?"

Wade grinned.. "Well now, you're my kinda chick.."

Sabrina blushed a little and looked down. It wasn't too much longer before she got over her shyness and began talking and joking around with her newfound friends. But Crybaby... something told her that she wouldn't be able to get him off her mind any time soon. She glanced at her watch. Damn, 11:45pm and she was just starting to really have fun. However, it wouldn't do for her to get grounded, so she knew she had to get ready to leave.

"Hey, look, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to go..curfew..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"You got a lift home?" Vicky asked.

"Well, actually, I don't live far from here, I was going to just walk home...." she said.

"A pretty little thing like you, walking home this time of night? I'll take you home...and besides, its starting to rain.." Crybaby offered. Truthfully, he wanted a few minutes alone with her. He liked her alot already.

Sabrina could only nod. Since it was raining, they took the car instead of his motorcycle, much to her dismay. She was hoping for a ride on it. No matter though, getting to be alone with him for a few minutes excited her. She slid into the front seat beside him and they were off. Her heart was beating wildly at the notion of being so close to him at that moment. She tried her best not to show it.

"So, how old are you, sugar?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I just turned eighteen, " she said, grinning nervously, "but my parents treat me like I am ten, I swear..." she said as she lit a cigarette.

"Mommy and daddy know you do that?" he chuckled.

"Nope, but I wouldn't care if they did..." she answered.

Wade laughed.. "You should behave, little girl.."

"Not if I can help it, " she said, shooting him a cheeky grin.

 

They talked a little longer and soon he was pulling into her driveway. She told him goodbye quickly and hopped out of the car, her heart doing flip flops. He watched her go, but when she turned back to wave, she saw it again, that lone teardrop falling down his cheek. Biting her lip, she then grinned and went on into the house. She hoped she would see him again.

 

Chapter 3

 

It had been almost a month since Sabrina had moved to Baltimore and already she loved it better than any place she'd lived before. She wasn't sure if it was the friends she made, or the neighborhood, or what, but she loved it. She and Vicky had become practically best friends, which made her happy as well. It was nice to have a friend to talk to about things. Mostly though, her thoughts had been on Crybaby. She'd seen him a few times since that first night and each time, her heart fluttered at the sight of him. Whether it was at a Jamboree or seeing him pass her house on his motorcycle, a thrill still went through her every time. She always felt nervous around him, though. Not a scared nervous, but more of an excited nervous. Sometimes, instead of talking, she'd keep quiet for fear that she'd stutter or something. No other guy had made her like that. But then, he wasn't like any other guy she'd ever met. That one was a rough and tumble rebel and she loved that. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him and shivered at the thought of it. Sure, she'd kissed guys before, but it felt more like they were sucking her lips off her face rather than kissing her. I'll bet he kisses really, really good... she thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone call to her...

 

"Sabrina! Hey, you ok?" It was Vicky. Sabrina had been standing against the school wall,smoking a cigarette and wearing a dreamy expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I guess I was daydreaming or something.." she smiled.

"Yeah? About Crybaby?" Vicky teased.

"NO...." she laughed as she blushed.

"Ya were so...i could see it.. ya like him don't ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do..." she nodded...

"Sabrina and Crybaby sittin' in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Vicky teased loudly in a singsong voice.

"Shhh...stop it! " Sabrina giggled, her face turning redder.

"Ya like him, right? Then tell him so, I dare ya!" Vicky chuckled.

"I..I can't do that, Vicky! Suppose he doesn't like me in that way? I'd die if I embarrassed myself like that.." she said, looking down.

"I'll bet he is sweet on ya.. I've seen the way he looks at you.."

"You..you have?"

"Uh huh... and ya never know til you try, right?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right. But I just can't walk up to him and say that..I mean.I'm a little shy when I really have a huge crush.." she giggled nervously.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, we're having a sleepover tonight at my house. All the girls will be there ..wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Sabrina smiled.

 

 

The school day wore on and Sabrina was getting bored. Soon, she fell into daydreaming again. It wasn't long , however, until the day was over and the bell was ringing, signaling the end of school for the week. She got on the bus and headed home. Once she got there, she asked about the sleepover and her parents agreed, that yes, she could go stay over at Vicky's. Vicky had made a good impression on them, so they didn't mind at all. Packing her over night bag full of records, makeup, nail polish, clothes and other odds and ends, she was ready to go. Vicky had invited her to stay over the whole weekend instead of just Friday night. She took her bag in hand, told her parents goodbye and walked out the front door and up the road. Vicky lived about two houses away from Turkey Point. Her parents weren't as bad with her as they had been with Milton, so she knew they'd have fun.

 

Hours later, Vicky's bedroom was full of giggling girls, dressed in all types of sleep wear. Talking, listening to records, doing hair and makeup. Vicky had even brought out a bottle of wine that she'd gotten Wanda to buy for her. Sabrina only took a few sips because wine usually made her nauseous, but she wanted to be part of the group. Suddenly, they heard an engine revving outside. Peeking out of her bedroom window, Vicky grinned..

 

"Um, Sabrina, I think some one's here to see you!" she laughed.

"Who on earth would...." and then she gasped as she looked out the window to see Crybaby there, on his motorcycle. "HOW did he know I was here? Vicky did you tell him?"

"Guilty as charged.. ya did say you wanted to see him again..." her friend smiled.

"But..but..well I do.. but..what if my parents call to check up on me?"

"I'll cover for you, now get dressed and get OUT there, will you?" Vicky and the rest of the girls were giggling.

 

 

Sabrina quickly went into the bathroom adjoining Vicky's room and quickly threw on a halter top and capris and her leather jacket. She quickly checked her hair and makeup in the mirror, made a few adjustments and stepped out to a chorus of "whoo hoo's" from the other girls. Stepping out of Vicky's bedroom window and on to the roof of the porch, she climbed down the trellis and jumped down. Suddenly feeling nervous, she walked over to where he sat on the bike, watching her approach. She bit her lip and looked at him and he returned the gaze.. and said one word to her..

 

"Ride?"

Sabrina could only nod. She got onto the motorcycle behind him, put her feet on the pegs behind his, and wrapped her arms around his waist. The feel of her pressing into his back made him grin.

 

"Hang on tight, sugar..." he said as he revved the motor and they were off, speeding along the road towards Turkey Point. Sabrina smiled as she closed her eyes and lay her cheek on his shoulder. In what seemed like quite awhile later, he parked the bike and turned off the motor. Sabrina opened her eyes to see that not only were they at Turkey Point, but up above it, and she could see the lights of the swim club below. It was a beautiful view she mused. They sat there in silence for a minute and then Crybaby got off the bike and helped her off. She shivered, even though she wasn't the least bit cold.

 

"The view is beautiful up here, thanks for bringing me..." she said when she finally managed to find her voice.

"Don't sweat it, sugar.. a little bird told me you were gonna be at Vicky's tonight and that you wanted a ride on my motorcycle..." he winked.

"Oh god, she told you that?" What else did she tell you?"

Crybaby grinned at her. He couldn't help it..."She said she thinks you're sweet on me ,Sabrina... is she right?" He leaned in close as she slightly backed up, her back colliding with a tree. He stroked her cheek and she bit her lip and nodded, her eyes locked with his.

 

"Then kiss me, Sabrina..." he whispered as his lips neared hers. Sabrina lightly kissed his lips, then parted hers in anticipation of something more. His tongue lightly swirled over hers as their mouths crashed together in a slow, sweet kiss. Sabrina's knees went weak as the kiss deepened and she was glad the tree was there to keep her from falling. Crybaby pulled her to him tightly, kissing her even deeper, his tongue swirling and meandering in her mouth and making her heart pound. Had he not been holding onto her, she felt sure she'd have been in a heap on the ground, her knees were so weak. When the kiss broke, she was left breathless and with a pounding heart. She looked at him and saw that one tear falling down his cheek. She grinned and wiped it away, then brought her mouth to his again. Her hands delving under his jacket, she wrapped her arms around him as they kissed again, this one much more than the last. When it ended this time...he kissed a trail from her lips, up her neck to her ear..

 

"Liked that, huh?"

"Yeah, I really did.. you're such a hot kisser.." she whispered and then blushed.

"No need to blush, sugar, I could say the same about you..." he whispered in her ear. It was enough to make her weak again and she groaned inwardly.

 

He continued to kiss along her neck as they slowly went to the ground, him sitting back against the tree with her in his lap. He felt so good and Sabrina loved the thought that she was playing with fire. As they continued to make out there under the stars, she could feel herself starting to fall for the sexy rebel with every kiss they shared. Then , as she felt his hand slid up her bare back to where her halter top was tied, she slightly back away.

 

"I, uh.. Crybaby, I think we'd better stop.. I mean, we hardly know each other and we might go too far.."

"Alright, if you want to, we can stop... but one more kiss,is that ok?"

 

She nodded and they kissed one last time, then got back on his motorcycle. She held on to him tighter on the way back to Vicky's as if she didn't ever want to let him go, and truthfully, she didn't. When they got there, they kissed on more time and then she quietly sneaked into the back door and quietly up to Vicky's room. She watched from the window as he sped away. The girls of course,wanted to know what happened, but Sabrina just smiled and slipped into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

 

Chapter 4

 

"C'mon, spill it, Sabrina! You haven't said a word at all about what went on Friday night.. " begged Vicky as they stood outside on the school lawn after school. It was true, Sabrina hadn't told anyone, not even Vicky, about what went on. She usually wasn't one to kiss and tell, but she also knew her friend was going to bug her until she told her..

"We went for a motorcycle ride, that's all!" Sabrina answered.

"Oh c'mon, ya can't tell me you two didn't even kiss... " The sudden slight smile on Sabrina's face gave her the answer she wanted.. "Oh my god, you did kiss him, didn't ya!"

"Yeah, we did..more than once.. happy?" Sabrina laughed.

"Did you..you know..go 'all the way' with him?" Vicky asked with a sly grin.

Sabrina blushed.. "Uh, no, Vick...I mean, I barely know him.. its not like we're steady or anything.."

Vicky smiled a knowing smile.. "Hmm.. well you better think again sweetie, cause my brother said all he could talk about all weekend was his new 'girl'..!"

Sabrina's jaw dropped.. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a rattlesnake, hon!" Vicky laughed.

 

The thought of being Crybaby's girl brought a smile to Sabrina's face. Just as they were about to smoke a cigarette, Sabrina over heard a familiar voice talking..

"There she is, the one I was telling you about.. " The voice belonged to Betty Ann Brown.. " She moved in down a few houses from me, but has decided she'd rather hang out with trash than decent people!"

Sabrina stopped cold and turned around to face Betty Ann.. "What was that you said, Betty Ann?"

A quick look of alarm crossed the square girl's face, but was quickly replaced by a smug one.. "I said you decided you'd rather hang out with trash instead of decent people..."

Sabrina stepped closer, getting in the girl's face, making her take a step back.. "Trash? Who are you to call folks trash, just because they are different from you? They happen to be some of the coolest people I've ever met and at least they aren't stuck up!"

"Well, rumor has it you're Crybaby Walker's girl.. his family is the worst of the lot!"

Unbeknownst to all of them, Crybaby had just pulled up and was sitting on his motorcycle, listening to the whole thing.

"So what if I am? I'd rather be his girl than that of some goody goody square!" she spat out.

Betty Ann laughed gleefully.." That figures, you would want to be involved with a bunch of no good hillbillies with bad blood.."

 

Before she stopped to think, Sabrina drew her fist back and punched Betty Ann hard in the eye, knocking her flat backwards. The girl screamed, holding her eye, just as Sabrina straddled her and drew back her fist again. But before she could hit the girl again, she was pulled off of her and held back by Vicky and another girl named Andrea.

"You better get out of here before the teachers come, you'll be in lots of trouble!" Vicky hissed urgently in her ear. Still holding onto Sabrina's arm, they walked off and Sabrina suddenly spotted Crybaby not too far away, a smug grin on his face. Vicky steered her in his direction..

"Get on.." he said as they approached.

 

Sabrina quickly climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her cheek on his shoulder. As he sped away, the tears she'd been holding back began to fall. She didn't cry much though and soon was smiling as they sped along the highway. Before long, they stopped and Sabrina opened her eyes. They were once again at that same place, over looking the swim club. Not saying a word, she climbed off the back of the bike and came around in front of him. Holding her eyes with his, he slid back on the seat and pointed to the space in front. Sabrina straddled the seat, facing him, her legs over his. Neither of them speaking still, he brought both hands up to hold her face as his mouth slowly crashed into hers. This time the kiss was different and Sabrina could feel desire for him well up within her as he kissed her. Her arms encircling his neck, her fingers lightly stroked his hair and the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. Stroking her cheek,he broke the kiss...

 

"Crybaby..Wade..is it true? Am I your girl?" she whispered as she looked directly into his intense brown eyes.

"If you want to be.. then yeah, its true and I think you do..." he answered as he lightly kissed her neck.

"You know I do. I've wanted to since the first time I saw you.." she whispered as she brought her lips to his again. This time his kiss was hard and full of fire and she kissed him back just as hard as his hand came up to cup her breast, coaxing a small whimper from her. Had it been any other guy, she probably would have pulled away and slapped him, but with Crybaby it was different. His touch gave her feelings she'd never had before and she felt a throb where before she never had. When the kiss broke, both of them were breathing hard...

 

"I want you, Sabrina... " he whispered as his lips trailed along her neck.

"I.... I want you too, Crybaby, but I....I can't..not yet..." she began to cry a little..

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, a bit confused.

"I.....I'm...a...a..v-virgin..." she barely got out.

The news hit him like a ton of bricks, but then he grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry, Sabrina, its ok..."

"N-no it isn't! Its not fair for me to get you all worked up and then say no because I'm not ready yet...and its frustrating because I really do want you to be the one.." she looked at him.

"There's other things we can do other than really doing it,you know. Sexy things, things that will make you feel real good...." he said as he lightly licked at her lips and then kissed them, coaxing a light moan from her lips.

"W-what kinds of things?" she asked, curious.

"Another time, sugar, I don't think your mommy and daddy know their little girl is with me, do they?"

"Oh s**t! I forgot all about them... "she gasped.. "I'll be grounded for sure!"

 

Without another word, she climbed back on the bike behind him and he took her home. As they pulled into the driveway, her father was walking to car, keys in hand, apparently going to go looking for her. He looked up at the sound of the motorcycle and frowned. Turning off the motor, Crybaby got off the bike along with Sabrina.

 

"Sabrina Jordan! Where in the hell have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick! And who is this young man?"

"Dad....I...I'm sorry, I went for a quick ride after school and lost track of time. I meant to come home quick..." Sabrina said, wincing. Her dad's expression softened and then he turned to Crybaby..

"Who are you and what are you doing taking my daughter for rides without letting her parents know?"

" I apologize, sir and I'll take the blame. They call me Crybaby Walker, nice to meet you.." Crybaby said as he extended his hand.

Sabrina's father nodded and quickly shook his hand.. "Just don't let it happen again, hear? Next time you want to take my daughter out, you come to the door properly!"

"Daaad!" Sabrina complained and her father shot her a look that told her he meant business. She quickly closed her mouth. It could have been worse. He could have told her she couldn't see him at all.

" Alright, sir, I'll do that.." Crybaby answered, looking in Sabrina's direction.

"Good enough. Now, I'm gonna go on back inside and tell your mother not to worry. But you, young lady do not leave this yard unless we know about it, you hear?"

"Yes, Daddy..." Sabrina smiled as her dad walked back in the house. She and Crybaby walked around to the back yard and sat down in the glider swing.

"Sabrina, now that you're my girl, we need to talk. There's things you're gonna hear about me, and I want you to hear 'em from me.."

"You're going to tell me that what Betty Ann said about you is true, aren't you?" she said with wide eyes.

"Well, to them all of it is true, but you need to know the real truth. You see, Sabrina, I'm an orphan. My parents died in the electric chair when I was younger..." he said as he pulled up his t-shirt to show her the tattoo on his chest... "this is my reminder of it.."

Sabrina gasped.. " Why were they killed? What happened?"

"Well, my father was the Alphabet Bomber. He set bombs off in different places in town, following the alphabet. Car wash, drugstore. My mother tried to stop him, but she couldn't and they fried them both. That's why I'm the way I am , Sabrina. That's why every day I do something that's rotten, something that breaks the rules. For my parent's sake. That's why the high society hates my family. Its just the way it is. They think all of us are trash. Not just my family, but all of us..." The look in his eye was serious.

"I don't think you're trash, any of you. I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, Wade, but that's in the past. I only know that I would rather be with you than any of the so called 'high society' guys... I..I want to be your girl..no one else's.."

"I believe you...after all you did give that Betty Ann chick a hell of shiner for talking trash about me.." he said, grinning.

"You...you saw that?" she said, blushing.

"Sure did, you got a mean right hook on you, little girl!"he said and they laughed.

"Well she deserved it, " Sabrina giggled and they kissed softly.

 

Later that night, Sabrina walked into the living room after spending hours in the backyard with Crybaby. They had kissed by his motorcycle before he got on and sped up the road.

"Sabrina, we need to talk, dear," her mother said as soon as they caught sight of her.

"Sure," Sabrina said, sitting down on the couch.

"We aren't sure we want you seeing that young man, Sabrina. I was trying to remember where I'd heard the name Walker when he introduced himself.." her father said.. " That boy's family history doesn't exactly make us want to let you date him..."

"But..but.. Dad! What happened with his parents has nothing to do with him! Yes, he is a troublemaker when he wants to be, but you saw yourself that he is polite. He could have not heeded what you said and just carried me off again without your permission, but he didn't!"

"Ok, I'm going to give him a chance, because you are right and because you seem to be quite fond of him. But let me warn you. One false move, one thing to get you in trouble, and you'll not be allowed to see him, hear?"

"Yes, dad, I hear...." Sabrina whispered, relieved.

"Ok then, go on up to bed, its a school night..."

 

Sabrina told her parents good night and headed upstairs. As she drifted off to sleep, Crybaby was on her mind. She wanted to be with him. Wanted him to be the one she would let love her for the first time when she was ready. She smiled as her eyes closed.

 

Chapter 5

 

With a steady hum in her guitar, Sabrina sat at the window of her room, slightly glancing out at the starry night while thinking about everything that had happened at school the other day, her fist and Betty Ann's eye. The words came out quickly, as if she had known the song all along in her heart, and the message she wanted to convey, not only for herself but for Cry Baby and his gang as well. She smiled as she picked out the opening notes on her Les Paul and began getting the melody down with the words she'd written. The confrontation with Betty Ann had earned her a bad reputation for loving the Drape crowd and she was somehow pleased with that. She'd finally found where she belonged. It wasn't long before the music flowed from her guitar and she was singing her words along to it. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Sabrina, its me, Vicky!" a muffled voice said.

"C'mon in, its open!" She smiled and looked up from her playing as Vicky walked in.

"Cool...a Les Paul..I didn't know you played!" Said a suddenly excited Vicky.

Sabrina giggled.. "Dad bought it for me a long time ago and I taught myself how to play it. I think I've actually written a song here.."

"Really? Let me hear it.." she begged.

Sabrina smiled and played for Vicky what she'd gotten down so far. The smile on VIcky's face got wider and wider..

"Crybaby know you play and sing?"

"No, you're the only one who does. I've never played for people before.."

"Well that's one hep tune you got there..I'll bet it would be a hit at the Jamboree!"

"Ohhh..no.. VIcky I can't play in front of a crowd..and besides I don't have a band to back me up!"

"Are you kiddin? It would be wild! I am sure Pepper, Milton, Wanda and Hachetface wouldn't mind backing you up at all for one song.."

"But they are Crybaby's band..I can't do that to him..."

"He won't mind..trust me.. you should surprise him! C'mon, let's go to my house and talk to Milton..you can stay over tonight!"

 

Sabrina grinned. She loved Vicky's enthusiasm and soon they were walking towards her house after getting permission for Sabrina to stay the night. They cornered Milton as soon as they got in the house and Vicky got Sabrina to play the song for him. He agreed that yes, her song was hep and that she should play it at the next Jamboree tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night?!" Sabrina said. a little nervous.." But I have to practice and I don't have a band at all.."

"Yeah you do..we'll back you up! C'mon, I'm going to round up the band and we'll see what we can do..." Milton answered.

"B-but...I want to surprise Crybaby..he doesn't know I even sing, let alone play..."

Milton grinned.. "Well then we don't tell him.. "

 

Milton got a hold to the rest of the band and it wasn't long before they were all crowded into the Hackett's garage. How they'd managed not to let Wade know was beyond Sabrina, but she was thankful they had somehow managed it. She first played the whole song for them on her guitar, Then, she started it again and and they soon picked up. Sabrina smiled at how good it sounded with a full band behind it. Each run through sounded better than the last and soon they could play it with no mistakes at all. Still, Sabrina had her worries..

"But, do you all think I'm good enough to play tomorrow night?"

"Sure you are, Sabrina, that is one of the coolest tunes I've heard in awhile..." Pepper smiled.

"C'mon Sabrina, you can do this..you want to surprise Wade, don't you?" Vicky grinned.

"Yeah, I do.." she smiled.

 

They practiced on into the the night and finally everyone said their goodbyes. Sabrina was getting more and more excited and couldn't wait until the next night.

 

The sun shown bright the next day as Sabrina was speeding up the road, holding tight to Crybaby. He'd come to Vicky's to pick her up for a ride and now here they were, wind in their hair and the open road before them. They stopped at the local soda shop for a milkshake, getting down-the-nose looks from the squares there. Sabrina just shot them all looks that told them not to even try starting anything as she and Crybaby sat down at the counter. She was looking at the Indian and Crybaby tattoos on his arm and suddenly grinned to herself..

"You know...I really want a tattoo..." she suddenly told him.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned, taken a bit off guard.

"Yeah, and I know exactly what I want too.. who can I get to do it?"

"Well, sugar...um..Dupre did the ones I have..but I'm tellin ya it hurts like hell! Do you think you could handle it?"

"Course I can..." she grinned.

They quickly finished their milkshakes and were once again speeding to Turkey Point, on the lookout for Dupre. It wasn't long before they found him and his girl, dancing to the jukebox. The two guys greeted each other, slapping high fives.

Hey, Dupre! My girl wants a tattoo..you think you can do one for her?"

"Well, I sure can, if she can handle the pain that is..." Dupre sent a teasing glance at Sabrina.

She stood and looked him right in the eye.. "I'm tough enough.. when can you do it?"

Crybaby had to laugh at how brazen she was. They found a place to sit and Dupre found some ink and a needle. Sabrina knew it was going to hurt, but she had a feeling Wade would be pleased when he saw the end result. Dupre asked her where she wanted it and she pointed to the area on her chest right above her heart and left breast. He was a bit taken aback to be touching his friend's girl in such a place, but she assured him it was okay. Warning Crybaby to hold her hand, but not look at what Dupre was doing, she but her lip and prepared herself.

"Why can't I look?" he asked.

"Becuase its a surprise..now don't look!"

He rolled his eyes and then looked the other way for what seemed like forever. Sabrina stood the pain of the needle pricks even though she said "owww" every now and again. Finally, the tattoo was done and Dupre held up a mirror for her to see.

"There ya go, Sabrina, it looks really hep..." he smiled.

"Thanks, Dupre..."She smiled.." You can look now, Crybaby..."

Crybaby came around in front of her and saw the new tattoo and grinned. On her chest, right above her left breast and heart was a small red rose with a single teardop falling from it. They kissed softly...

"Well, I guess we better be getting ready for the Jamboree, you're staying for it, aint ya?"

"You know I am...." she said, kissing his lips.

Sabrina was starting to have feelings for him that she'd not had for any other guy she'd went out with. Every time she got near him, she wanted to just jump on him it seemed. It wasn't just those feelings either. She wanted to be with him all the time. Was it love? she wondered.

 

Later that night.....

 

The Jamboree was in full swing as the crowd sang and danced along with Crybaby's singing. It was during his last song that Sabrina moved from her place at the front of the crowd and made her way backstage. It was just about time for her song. She was nervous, but she had Vicky there,cheering her on. Her guitar hung over her shoulder and she bit her lip in anticipation. Peeking with one eye through the curtain, she saw Crybaby bow after the song ended and head off stage... Pepper saw her at the curtain and nodded at her signal. Starting a cool riff on her guitar, she made her entrance and began to sing...

 

I dont give a damn bout my reputation  
Youre living in the past its a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and thats  
What Im gonna do  
An I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

 

Crybaby turned and looked back up at the stage, his jaw dropping... he grinned as she looked his way and winked as she sang....

An I dont give a damn bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An Im only doin good  
When Im havin fun  
An I dont have to please no one  
An I dont give a damn  
bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I dont give a damn  
bout my reputation  
Ive never been afraid of any deviation  
An I dont really care  
If ya think Im strange  
I aint gonna change  
An Im never gonna care  
bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

The crowd started to dance and clap and scream as the song went on. Sabrina was starting to really get into her performance, playing like she'd been doing it for years. Crybaby stood there watching, arms crossed over his chest. Then, suddenly she motioned for him to join her on the stage. Smiling, he got back up there and joined in on the song.

An I dont give a damn  
bout my reputation  
The worlds in trouble  
Theres no communication  
An everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation  
Youre living in the past  
Its a new generation  
An I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An thats how Im gonna stay  
An I dont give a damn  
bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

 

When the song ended, they all bowed and then Crybaby wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. They quickly exited the stage and the jukebox started up again. He pulled her into his arms and looked her with a grin and they began to dance slowly to the song playing...

"You never told me you could sing... and dig that Les Paul!"

"Well, I had never intended anyone to know, but my dad bought me the guitar a while back and I suddenly had this song that had to come out. I never intended to perform it though. That was Vicky's idea. She found me out. "

"You should sing, Sabrina, you're really hep, you know? I'm damn glad Vicky did find out...but how did you do all of this without me knowin?"

"You'll have to ask your gang that, baby.....They worked that part out!" she grinned.

 

Crybaby smiled as he looked down at his girl and then slowly brought her lips to his. His kiss this time made Sabrina melt against him and her moan was barely audible, but it was there. His tongue sweeping sensually in her mouth sent a lightening bolt of pleasure through her as they danced and she pressed closer to him. She couldn't help it. When the kiss broke, he lightly nibbled her ear and whispered... "Let's get out of here...." The look in his eyes was smoldering and it made her gasp and melt yet again.

 

Sabrina soon found herself and him in that special place where they went often to be alone, but this time, there was a blanket spread up on the ground among the grass and the trees that framed it. They both sat down on it and he pulled her to him again for another kiss, one even hotter. It was evident that she wanted him too, but he had to take his time with this one, just as he had with Allison. Only difference was that Sabrina was like him, and he and Allison had never made it all the way. Sabrina let her feelings for the handsome rebel take over, lightly rubbing at his chest with a hand as he kissed her. His hand came up to cup a breast, his thumb finding her hardened nipple through the thin material of her top. She gasped and jumped a little at the sudden jolt of pleasure from it..

"Shhh..relax..." he whispered, as he kissed her neck and continued touching her there. Lord knows his hands felt so good on her and Sabrina really found herself not wanting him to stop.

"I...I can't help it..." she barely got out..

"Shh..I know.. but I just want to make you feel good. If you don't like it, I promise I'll stop.,,"

She nodded and lay back, letting him caress and kiss where he would. As she felt his hand untie her halter top, she gasped, but didn't stop him. Feeling her top fall off, she bit her lip in anticipation of what he would do. She had never been this far with a guy before. Then she gasped when she felt his tongue lightly flick over the nipple that his thumb had been teasing. A small moan escaped her and her back arched a little...

"Hmm..you like that, huh.." she could only nod..biting her lip.. "Trust me sugar, it gets better..."

He continued kissing and sucking at her nipples as his hand slowly slid up her thigh and under her skirt. She tensed a little, but then gasped as she felt a finger lightly caress the spot between her thighs that was suddenly throbbing and aching from what he was doing to her...

"Crybaby..I..I...oh my god..." she got out.." That feels so good..."

He grinned.. "See, I told you there were things that would make you feel good without going all the way.. want me to stop?"

"No..no...not yet..please.." she panted. All the time his fingers kept caressing, finding the hard pearl there and teasing it in slow circles and then speeding up...then slowing down again as their mouths fused together in a hot kiss. Then he slowly slid a finger in,just barely, to give her aching core something to spasm upon and his thumb teased her clit harder, his kiss hot and full of passion. Suddenly, Sabrina felt a hot rush of pleasure there and nearly screamed into his mouth as her body shuddered in the first orgasm she'd ever had. Her body arched up against his as she came, moaning into his mouth. When she finally came back to earth, she could only lay there limply in his arms, lightly kissing his neck as he slowly caressed her body. She could feel him hard and ready through his pants against her thigh. It sort of made her sad, because he'd just made her feel so good, and it was obvious that he was just as turned on as she was.

"Crybaby..that was so....sexy...felt so...good.. but I feel bad that I'm not ready to go all the way..." she bit her lip..,."I've never gone this far with a guy before.."

"Don't worry...there's something you can do for me too..." he kissed her softly..

"Then show me..." she whispered, giving him a heated look and unbuttoning his shirt to place a single kiss on his chest.

Crybaby gasped at the feel of her mouth on him.. "Ok...come here, sugar..." He helped her undo his pants and put her hand right on his hardness. She gasped..he was huge. He guided her hand around his throbbing cock, showing her how to caress him, his hand over hers, as their mouths met again in another fiery kiss. Sabrina kissed his neck and chest as her hand worked him harder, pumping, her fingers slowly twisting and her thumb hitting the sensitive tip. She figured it must feel really good, because when she looked up , he head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Light moans escaped his lips, encouraging her. Suddenly, his hips arched up and he cried out as he erupted as a result of her sexy ministrations. They kissed then, hard and passionately.....

 

When Sabrina got back to Vickys' that night, she felt a little sad, but really happy at the same time. Happy because she'd unlocked feelings for Crybaby she'd never had with any other, and sad because she hadn't wanted to leave him. Had she said so, she probably would have wound up spending the night with him. Vicky noticed a bit of a change in her friend, but didn't press to ask her about it. Wasn't long before Sabrina fell asleep, her rebel on her mind.

Chapter 6

 

A week later, Sabrina sat in class, thinking about what had happened between Crybaby and herself after the last Jamboree. He'd made her feel so good, and she once again chided herself for stopping when she had. She guessed she was afraid if she gave in, he'd leave her after. She didn't want to lose him, not ever. When the bell rang, she walked out of class and down the hall. As she walked, she felt a pinch on her butt, spinning around, she nearly collided with the square boy who was nearly laughing himself silly and was obviously the culprit.

"Come on, girl.. you're giving it to Crybaby, why not give us some, huh..." he laughed..

"In your wildest wet dreams, square punk! "She said as she kneed him right square in the balls, making him scream and fall to his knees... "Don't ever put your hands on me again, you dig?" Then she turned to his friends.. "Anyone else want to try it and get their balls knocked up their ass?"

The others just slowly backed up and walked away. Sabrina giggled and walked outside to head home. It wasn't long before someone else decided to taunt her too. Betty Ann stood by with her friends and she heard a chorus of giggles as she walked by with Vicky and Andrea. Suddenly she heard the words "Drape hussy" said under one of their breaths.

Sabrina turned and walked back to Betty Ann and her friends.. "What was that you said?"

"I said you're a Drape hussy.." a girl named Dorothy said.. " Any girl who would rather be kissing the likes of Crybaby Walker is a hussy.."

Again without thinking, Sabrina's fist connected with Dorothy's nose and an all out brawl ensued between the Drape and Square girls. Teachers came on the run and soon all six girls were in the Principal's office. They all sat there, with a teacher between them ,to keep them from fighting again. The principal gave all three Drape girls three days and the Squares one day suspension. Sabrina didn't care. Three less days she had to be there and she'd also get an early start on winter break. She'd also have more time to spend at Turkey Point. She hardly was at home any more other than to sleep, because she was always either at Vicky's or at Turkey Point with Crybaby. She sighed and said goodbye to her friends as she got off the bus at her driveway. Time to face the music..

" Mom, Dad..I'm home... " she called as she walked in the door.

"Sabrina Marie Jordan! I am SURPRISED at you.. really surprised! We just got a call from the principal of your school. What in the world possessed you to fight!" her mother stormed as soon as she caught sight of her.

"They started it Mom, and we all got in trouble. I wasn't about to take their mouth, that's what! They called me a Drape hussy... and yes, I hit one of them in the nose..."

"Well when you associate yourself with such people...." her Dad put in...

"Dad, don't you start too! God, I gotta get outta here..see ya later, daddios!"

 

And with that she packed a few clothes quickly and headed out the door. Since she was eighteen, they couldn't really stop her, though they did try. She just walked out the door, and off up the road, tears streaming down her face. First she thought about going to Vicky's, but since Vicky was probably dealing with her own parents, she continued straight ahead to Turkey Point. Walking straight to the house, she knocked on the door and was quickly answered by Pepper.

"Sabrina...honey what's wrong, come on in here.. Grandma...!" Pepper let a crying Sabrina in the door and called to Ramona.

Ramona came in.." Aw, Sabrina, honey, sit down here and tell Grandma Ramona what's wrong.."

"Well, I... I got taunted at school today and wound up getting myself, Vicky, and Andrea in alot of trouble. We got suspended from school for three days..."

"Well, that don't surprise me, honey, that's the way they treat our kind anyway, go on.."

"Well, some girl by the name of Dorothy called me a Drape hussy and I socked her one in the nose, which made Betty Ann and her other friend jump on us..started this huge brawl in the school yard. We got suspended for three days, but those stupid squares only got one a piece and THEY started it!"

"That's the way it is, Sabrina. They are never fair when it comes to us. So I take your folks weren't real proud about it?"

"No, and I am sick of hearing people call you all trash. You aren't..any of you. They think I am a hussy just because I date Crybaby. You know..what makes them better anyway just because their rich? Crybaby may be a Drape, but he's at least polite, and I've never been with a sweeter guy than him..even the so called "good guys" my parents wanted me to date.."

 

Ramona and Pepper both grinned.. "Aw honey...sounds like yer awful sweet on our Crybaby.." Ramona chuckled.

"I am, Grandma Ramona..I..love him.." she admitted.

"He know that, Sabrina?" Ramona asked.

"Well, I haven't said it, but I guess if actions mean anything..he does know.."

"Well, honey, sometimes men have t' be told things like that, ya know.."

"Yes, I know. Where is he? I really need to see him.."

"Oh, he's around somewheres.. Pepper, go see if you can hunt him up, will ya?"

"Sure will, Grandma.." Pepper answered, walking out the door.

"Now, dry those tears, honey, you don't want yer man seein ya like that.." Ramona smiled.

 

Just then, Pepper came back through the door with Crybaby in tow. Seeing his girl's tear streaked face, he immediately went to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sabrina, what's wrong, honey?" he asked, as she held tight to him, her face buried in his shoulder, holding on as if she'd never let go.

"I......I love you so much...." she whispered against his neck.

Pepper and Ramona took that as their cue to get moving and went out into the yard...

" Sabrina look at me...." he whispered..

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his intense brown eyes.

"Crybaby..." she whispered...

"Shh..I love you too, Sabrina.. " he said and then kissed her softly..his lips moving from her lips..down her throat...and finally to place a single kiss on her tattoo. Sabrina bit her lip lightly and moaned, pressing against him. Crybaby sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could stand not having her. It was plain to him that she wanted him just as bad, but was just scared of the whole thing. When she finally stopped crying, she told him everything, even about the square boy making a move on her.

"Who was it?" he asked, his eyes flashing.." So help me, I'll kick his ass!"

" I don't even know his name, but don't worry, his balls'll never be the same again...if he ever digs them out of his ass where I kneed 'em to!" she giggled.

" Gave him a knee where it counts..owww..." Crybaby winced... "Your parents know yer here?"

"Well, I ran off from there once I saw they weren't on my side, but no, they don't know where I am..I just told them I was gettin out for awhile..I'll probably wind up at Vicky's. But right now, I don't want to move from your arms..please.."

 

Two days later....

 

Vicky and Sabrina walked up to the stage to find their places for Crybaby's performance that night. It wasn't long before he was out on stage, singing his heart out as always. Towards the end of his performance, a familiar face showed up in the crowd, one that he'd not seen in two years, but that he remembered like it was yesterday.

Allison Vernon-Williams hadn't been back to Baltimore since she'd started college and stopped seeing Crybaby. She wasn't sure how she was going to take seeing him again. She'd brought her boyfriend, Jonathan with her home, but still she wondered if Crybaby had replaced her. Walking behind the stage after his performance, she saw him immediately and walked towards him.

"Crybaby!" she called to him.

"Allison, is that you?" he answered as she approached. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

Sabrina stopped short when she saw the very pretty blonde girl talking to Crybaby..Vicky looked at her,confused..

"Sabrina, what's...oh s**t..." she said when she saw Allison.

"Who is she, VIcky?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, that's Allison Vernon-Williams, his old girlfriend.."

"Old girlfriend? She looks like a square!"

"Thats becuase she is..was..or is again..I'm not sure, but I am wondering why she's here.."

"Yeah, me too..." Sabrina muttered...

 

Allison walked up to Crybaby, smiling... "I'm in town for winter break from college and I thought I'd come listen to you sing. You know I've always loved your singing..."

"Yeah. its...good to see you, Allison.. who's this?" he asked, motioning towards Jonathan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Jonathan, my boyfriend, the one I met at college..." she answered.

 

For a fleeting moment, Crybaby thought about what it would be like to be with Allison again, but when he caught sight of Sabrina walking towards him, he realized she was who he really wanted. He'd loved Allison, sure, but she wasn't Sabrina. She didn't have Sabrina's brazenness and she'd never fully embraced the Drapes, not as Sabrina had. It hadn't taken much for her to go back to being a snooty square. Sabrina was a Drape who'd never had to change for him. She was who she was, and she was who he loved. Sabrina walked up beside Crybaby without saying a word and kissed him hotly, right in front of Allison. Then she looked at her and smiled...

"Uh, Allison, this is my girl, Sabrina.." He had to grin at the way Sabrina claimed him.

"Nice to meet you, Allison.." Sabrina smiled.

"Yes..uh, nice to meet you too. Wade, I've got to go, my grandmother is expecting us.. see you later..."

 

And with that, she and Jonathan walked off, hand in hand. Sabrina watched them go, as Crybaby slipped his arms around her from behind..

"I guess you certainly showed her she wasn't gonna come back here and get me back, huh..." he whispered in her ear.

"Damn right, I fought hard for you, Crybaby and I'm not giving you up. I don't care what anyone says, I love you. They can call me what they want and they can do what they want to me, but I'm not going to stop..."

He grinned and instead of speaking, dipped her and kissed her hotly, a chorus of whoops and hollers coming from the bystanders who'd seen the whole thing. Walking arm in arm to his motorcycle, they got on and took off.

 

Chapter 7

 

Vicky noticed changes in Sabrina over the next few days. She'd often find her deep in thought or at other times, all she could talk of was how much she loved Crybaby.

"Vicky.." she asked one day out of the blue.. "Have you ever gone all the way with Tommy?"

"Not yet..we're close, but we haven't yet.. why?" her friend inquired.

"Because I think I am finally ready to let Crybaby...that's why.."she said with a small smile.

"Oh s**t, really?" said Vicky excitedly.

"Yes, really. I love him so much Vicky, and I know he loves me. I...just am nervous about it..I don't know what to do or what to expect..." Sabrina admitted.

"Well, I am not the one you need to talk to about that, hon..but Wanda's here, maybe you should talk to her..."

"Maybe I will.." Sabrina said.

 

As the day wore on, she thought more and more about it and Wanda could see that there was something definitely bothering her. Walking up to where Sabrina sat in a lounge chair, she sat down in the one beside her..

"Sabrina, what are you lookin so serious about?" the pretty blond girl said as she sat down.

"I..I'm just thinking about Crybaby.." she said..

"Ohh..I see.."Wanda said with a grin.."Anything interesting?"

"Well....actually....its something I want to ask you about..but you gotta swear to me you won't breathe a word to anyone.."

"Sure, sure, I swear, I'll take it to the grave..."Wanda said, concerned..

"I want to let Crybaby...." she stammered..

Wanda looked at her curiously and giggled.. " Want to let him what?"

"You know....go all the way.." she said as her face reddened.

Wanda's jaw dropped and then she whispered.. " You ever done it before?"

"N-no.. I've never gone as far with a guy as I have with him, and we've gotten pretty darn close as it is..."

"Ohh..I see.. you're a virgin..so you're nervous, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I am...really nervous. What if I don't please him? What if I don't like it?" she asked.

"Well, honey.... the first time is always the hardest. It can hurt like hell if he doesn't get you going good first, but somehow I don't think he'd do that to you. As for pleasin him...I think him bein your first will be pleasin enough.." she chuckled..."I'll just say this..it may hurt a little at first, but damn it starts feeling real good after awhile! They both laughed and Sabrina could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Then Wanda proceeded to tell her some things that would definitely turn him on. Thanking Wanda, she headed off to find Crybaby.

Sabrina found Crybaby sitting on the edge of the stage and picking out a tune on his guitar. Walking up to him, she began to blow lightly in his ear and then kiss down his neck as she lightly rubbed at his t-shirt covered chest. Acting as if he didn't notice her, he continued to concentrate on his music, while trying like hell not to grin. Sabrina grinned and continued to kiss his neck, as her hand slid down and up under his shirt, lightly stroking his chest and stomach with her fingers. His breath caught a little at the feel of her hands on him and his body responded immediately. Sabrina grinned again and began to lightly suck on his neck as her hand snaked between him and the guitar and settled on his thigh and then ever so slyly right on his crotch. Crybaby groaned and lost his place in his music. She rubbed over his crotch with a little more pressure, making him put his guitar down and pull her close for a hard kiss. She moaned lightly into his mouth. She grinned to think that the things Wanda had suggested seemed to work perfectly, if the hardness in his jeans was any indication.

 

"Let's get the hell outta here..." He lightly growled against her lips before taking her by the hand and walking briskly to his motorcycle. Within seconds they were on it and taking off.

 

Speeding up the hill and into the woods, they soon stopped at their special hiding spot and once again, their blanket lay there among the grass and trees. Sabrina bit her lip. This was it, she knew. Getting off the bike, she came around to face Crybaby and kissed him hotly, moaning into his mouth. Breaking the kiss and getting off the bike himself, he pulled her to him for another searing kiss, this time making them both moan.

"I want you, Crybaby....." she said, barely above a whisper as she kissed his lips again, as she pulled took off his jacket and ran her hands up under his t-shirt.

Crybaby's breath hitched as he felt her soft hands rubbing lightly upon his chest.. "You sure, honey?" he barely got out.

"Yes, oh yes...I'm ready this time, make love to me, Crybaby...." she whispered.

"Ohhh, baby...."He whispered, kissing her neck.

 

He led her over to the blanket and they both sat on their knees upon it, kissing passionately. She helped pull off his t shirt and kissed his chest as his hands moved to unhook the strapless top she had on and slowly remove it. Bending his head, he lightly licked and then sucked at her hard nipples, making her moan and lay back, pulling him with her. He sat back up on his knees and looked down at her for a moment, one tear falling down his cheek. She sat up and kissed it away.. "I love you Crybaby Walker..." she whispered. He gently pushed her back down and removed her skirt and finally her lacy panties, ever so slowly. He'd spend all night just getting her ready for him if he had to. When she was fully exposed to him, he just looked at her for a moment, and she could see nothing but love in his eyes. He then removed the rest of his clothes and lowered his body to hers.

"Oh, god...you're so beautiful..." he choked out as their bodies touched.

 

Sabrina moaned at the feel of his body on hers and could only anticipate what it was going to be like letting him love her. She reached down between them and stroked his already throbbing cock, making him hiss as he kissed her neck. He then began a trail of kisses from her neck, along her collarbone and finally to her breasts where he began kissing and suckling slowly, gently. Sabrina moaned and arched against him, as a throb hit her hard between her thighs. As nervous as she was, she wanted him badly. When he'd had enough of her beautiful breasts, his hot mouth continued its exploration of her body, kissing and softly licking down her torso, below her bellybutton, her hips..and then he kissed the inside of her thigh..

"Oh, my god...Crybaby...you feel so good..." she whimpered..but as she felt his breath ghost over her throbbing core, she tensed.. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shhh.. relax, honey..I'm gonna make you feel real good...just relax and trust me..."he whispered.

 

What he did next shocked her a bit, but at the same time, coaxed a loud moan from her lips. He lightly licked her from bottom to top and then thrust his tongue into her sweetness, tasting her fully. Sabrina's hips arched up as she cried out in pleasure. Slowly licking and tasting, he worked his tongue up and down, tasting every bit of her that he could. Sabrina felt herself getting very wet from what he was doing to her and the pressure of the throbbing was much more intense. As his lips and tongue found her the hardened pearl of her, she nearly screamed as she came hard, her hips bucking up.

"Oooh..never..knew...oh god...so good...." she got out between pants.

 

He continued licking and tasting her as if he couldn't get enough. She was so sweet and so hot and wet for him. Crybaby could feel how badly she wanted him and wanted to make sure she was aroused enough that when the time came, it may not hurt too bad. He continued his hot licking and tasting until she was screaming again from another orgasm. Sabrina was a sobbing, sopping mess by the time he kissed his way back up her body and brought his mouth to hers in a kiss that made her body shake. Breaking the kiss, moved ot his knees and looked down at her. She smiled lazily up at him, her pretty green eyes love glazed. Reaching for his wallet, he took out the tiny package and prepared himself for what was to come next.

 

"Sabrina, I love you...but I have to know one more time...if you really do want this.." he whispered as he looked down at her with a smoldering gaze

"Yes, Crybaby, yes....please don't stop...." she whispered as she kissed him softly.

Crybaby groaned and gently pushed a knee between her legs, spreading her thighs and settling between them... "Relax, baby...." he whispered.

She could feel him hard and ready against her entrance and gasped, tensing a little. He gently hushed her with a soft kiss and eased his way inside until he could feel the barrier of her virginity..

"I love you, Sabrina..." he whispered as he gave one final firm push, breaking the fragile barrier and burying himself to the hilt inside her velvet softness. Jesus, she was so tight and hot. A small cry of pain came from her lips, but he again hushed her with a soft kiss. He lay there throbbing inside her, but he dared not move until she was ready. Sabrina pulled him down for a kiss as her hips arched up to his and and he began to slowly thrust, making slow love to her. Soon, the pain gave away to pleasure and Sabrina was moaning into his mouth as they kissed hotly. She began meeting him thrust for thrust as he sped up a little, his thrusts a little harder...

 

"Oh..Crybaby..don't...stop...please..." she got out between pants. He shook his head no, he wouldn't stop as their eyes locked. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she held him close as he made love to her. Feeling her body start to tense, he knew her climax wasn't far away. He continued to thrust into her, his hips grinding until Sabrina could no longer hold back and her climax shuddered through her body. Moaning his name, her body arched up against his as she squeezed hard on him, sending him over the edge as well. Their lips met in a hot, fiery kiss as they came together there under the stars. Wave after wave crashed over them as they kissed. When it was over, he slowly moved from her and pulled her close to lay upon his chest. She lazily kissed his chest and whispered.. "I love you so much, Wade Walker..."

"..and I love you, Sabrina Jordan.." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

 

They lay there relaxing for a bit and suddenly Sabrina felt a wetness between her thighs. Realizing it was a small amount of blood, she gasped.

"No...shhh..its ok, baby..that happens the first time. C'mon, I'll show you a place where we can go wash off."

 

Just a few paces from their place was a stream, and Sabrina wondered why she'd never noticed it before. She smiled to herself when she realized it was because most of the time, she'd hardly had her mind on her surroundings. Crybaby waded in and helped her into the water, which went a little over waist deep, due to the recent rain. They began to wash each other there in the stream and soon the fire was burning between them again and as they began to kiss, their hands roamed each other's bodies. Sabrina moaned as she felt that throb return between her thighs and felt him hard against her once again. Crybaby held on to her waist, and pulled her legs up around his waist, making her gasp..

"Shh..relax, baby...there's another way..." he grinned as he pulled her down onto his hardness, making her moan as he kissed her hotly. He pulled her to him as she began to undulate and push against him.

"Ooooh...oh god.." she moaned as he thrust hotly into her and it wasn't long before both of them were exploding again, thier mouths crashed together in a hot kiss. Exhausted again, they found their way back to the huge blanket and wrapped themselves up in it together, falling into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

 

Chapter 8

 

Betty Ann Brown smiled as she walked through the wooded area in the early morning. SHe knew she shouldn't be up here on Turkey Point land, but she liked walking up here. As long as she didn't encounter anyone, she was okay. She came upon the stream and stopped to skip rocks across it , when something moving caught her eye. Hiding behind a tree to get a closer look she could see that it was... Crybaby and Sabrina! Limbs entwined and mouths crashed together in a kiss, the lovers were oblivious to any onlookers. The blanket was wrapped around them, but the clothes scattered about the area told her what they were doing. She gasped and then a smirk came to her lips. Quietly turning around, she tiptoed away as quickly as possible. When she was a sufficient distance away from them, she ran straight home...

 

"Mmm..yes..oh god.. " Sabrina moaned as Crybaby thrust hard into her. It wasn't long before their orgasms rocked them both and they lay there panting after. Smiling and sharing one last kiss, they began to get cleaned up. Sabrina couldn't believe she'd actually just spent all night pretty much making love with him. THey'd spent all night there, under the stars and now the sun shown brightly. They were half dressed and sharing yet another kiss when the spell was rudely broken...

"Sabrina Jordan!!!!!! " her father's voice thundered, breaking the silence.

Sabrina gasped as she looked around, wide-eyed. Not believing what she was seeing, she clumsily finished putting her top on and Crybaby pulled her to him protectively when they stood up. Surrounding them were her parents, two whiffles,and Betty Ann Brown, wearing a smug grin on her homely face.

"Get your hands off my daughter you peice of Drape scum.." Her mother shrieked.

"M-mom..D-dad.." Sabrina stammered as she clung to Crybaby. He refused to let her go. Her father and two of the whiffles advanced on them, ripping the two apart. THey fought to get to each other, but the whiffles had Crybaby held tight in their grasp and Sabrina held by her parents.

 

"Dad! Mom! Let me go!!! " Sabrina screamed as she struggled.

"Let her go, Mr. Jordan! " Crybaby shouted.

One of the whiffles then punched him hard in the stomach, making him double over ..

"NO!!!!!! Stop it you square sons of bitches!!!!! "Sabrina screamed, and her father slapped her in the mouth. She shot him a daggering look as she struggled.

"Watch your mouth, Sabrina! What in the hell do you think you're doing up here rolling around on the ground and giving your innocence away?"Her father bellowed.

"I love him, Dad! " she screamed back.

"And I love her.." Crybaby shouted when he was able.

"Well, guess what, Drape scum! You'll never see this little slut ever again! She's going where YOU will never get to her....ever!"

 

And with that, they dragged a kicking and screaming Sabrina off back down the path..

"CRYBABY!!!" She screamed through her tears as she fought.

"I'll find you, Sabrina, I swear I will!!!! " He screamed as he watched them drag his girl off down the path. He then got an arm loose and whalloped both whiffles in the mouth and ran to his motorcycle, starting it up and taking off.

 

Sabrina's parents pulled her along to where they'd parked the car at the entrance to Turkey Point and all but shoved her in the back seat. She gasped to see luggage back there. Where were they going?

"Let me go, Dad! What is going on here?" she screamed through her tears.

"Your mother and I have decided that Baltimore isn 't the best place for you to be. You've been in nothing but trouble since you arrived here and started going steady with that Walker boy. We're taking you Worthington Girl's Academy on the coast. Its a strict all girl's private school that allows no dating and will make you concentrate on school instead of trouble. You'll finish your senior year and graduate there." Her dad said .

"B-but I'm eighteen, you can't! "she screamed.

"We can do whatever we damn well please about your schooling, young lady. You're still our child and still in school..." he stated.

Sabrina sat back against the seat as tears coursed down her face. She touched the tattoo on her chest and whispered his name as her tears flowed.

 

Crybaby gritted his teeth as he slammed the front door of the house shut as he went through it. Hearing the commotion, Pepper, Ramona and Belvedere came running to see what was going on. He stood there, hands by his sides, clenched into fists. When he looked up at them, they could see the hell in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Crybaby?" Ramona asked, wide eyed. She didn't think she'd ever seen him this mad.

"They took her..."He said between clenched teeth.

"Took who?" Belvedere asked.

"Sabrina. That damn Betty Ann Brown found us up the hill this morning and went and snitched to her parents. They came and got her and now she's gone." He spat out.

"So that's where you got to last night.." said Pepper with a grin, but it quickly faded when she saw the look in her brother's eye.

"Where'd they take her?" Ramona asked.

"I don't know. They just said I'd never find her. But I will. I swear I will. I'll die tryin'!" Crybaby said with a dead serious look on his face.

"But you don't even know where to look.." Pepper said.

"Don't matter. I'll find her..I have to.. "He said with conviction.

 

His family knew there was no talking to him in the state of mind he was in. Better to leave him alone. Leaving out the door again, Crybaby jumped on his motorcycle again and took off. Speeding down the road, he slowed as he approached Sabrina's house. The car wasn't in the driveway. They'd taken her away just like they'd said they would. However, he made a promise to her and he'd find her. He had to. He continued to ride, thinking about her as he sped up the highway.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Sabrina was in a small ,bare bedroom in her new school. She looked around the room, then sighed dejectedly. She hadn't even bothered to unpack. All she could do was think about Wade. She loved him so much and she didn't regret a single thing they'd done the night before. If she could only get a message to him. She knew that if she could, he'd come for her. As a fresh crop of tears sprang to her eyes, she curled up into a ball on the bed and cried her heart out.

 

Chapter 9

 

Sabrina sat in her room, staring out of the window as she lightly picked at the strings of her guitar. Classes were over for the day and all she wanted to do was be alone. It had been a week since her parents had brought her to Worthington, but her thoughts still lingered on Crybaby. She wondered what he was doing, if he was thinking about her too. SHe put down the guitar, stood up and began taking off the frumpy uniform she was made to wear, along with the clunky shoes. She was being forced to act exactly like what she wasn't, a square. She didn't bother trying to make friends with any of the other girls. In fact, they all looked at her like they were afraid of her. Fine with her, just let them start anything and she'd bust a few more noses and eyes. She was allowed to call her parents once a night to say good night and had tried once to call Vicky instead. However, a nun usually dialed the number and stood right over her while she talked. God, if only she could figure some way to make a private call and get in touch with Vicky. If she could, she could tell her where she was and get a message to Crybaby. Slipping on her night gown and getting into bed, she fell asleep imagining she was sleeping in his arms.

 

Crybaby paced the floor like a caged animal. He wanted his girl back and it was driving him crazy not knowing where she was.He wanted her in his arms again. Wanted to kiss her and tell her it was alright. He knew that wherever she was, she was thinking about him. He knew she didn't regret a single thing that had happened between them, despite what Betty Ann had done. His family and friends did what they could to get his mind off of her, but it was no use. He'd went several times to her house to ask her parents where she was, but was finally told he'd be locked up if he came back. Couldn't find her if he was behind bars. Every day he asked Vicky if she'd heard anything, but of course Vicky hadn't. She was worried about her friend too. It was as if Sabrina had vanished off the face of the earth.

 

Sabrina quietly snuck along the hall, keeping to the shadows.It was way after midnight and she was out of bed and out of bounds, not that she cared. She'd overheard the dorm mother that day, telling some of the other staff that she would be away for the night, which meant her room would be empty. Sabrina knew she'd be in a whole lot of trouble if she were caught, but she didn't intend on getting caught. Tip toeing quietly to the door, she tried the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. Smiling to herself, she quietly slipped in the door. Finding the phone by the moonlight shining in the window, she quickly dialed Vicky's number. The phone rang and rang and just when she thought she wouldn't get an answer, a sleepy Vicky answered it.

" 'Lo? " she said sleepily.

"Vicky?"

"Sabrina is that you?" Vicky asked suddenly coming wide awake.

'Yeah, its me.. shh, just listen, I don't have much time. I snuck in the dorm mother's room to make a phone call, that's why its the middle of the night. My parents brought me to this strict private school on the coast called Worthington Girl's Academy. If you think public school is a prison, try going here. Anyway, I wanted you to know where I was. Please do me a favor and let Wade know and let him know I love him.."

 

"Sabrina I don't even have to tell you how worried he's been. This whole thing is driving him crazy. I'm going to tell him where are you are, but do you have the address to the place so I can at least write you?"

"Yeah,I do.." she quickly rattled off the address.." My dorm room is in Longwood Hall, room 12. But look, I have to go before I am caught.."

 

The phone went dead in Vicky's hand. She bit her lip, contemplating. She knew she'd have to wait until morning to tell Wade, so she tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use.

 

The next morning, Vicky dressed quickly, ate breakfast, and headed to Turkey Point. Knocking on the door of the house, she didn't wait for an answer before walking on in. Calling for Crybaby, she looked around. Soon the whole family came in the room, just having finished breakfast. Vicky was excited and out of breath,from running all the way there.

"Vicky, honey, sit down here and calm down a little, what's going on?" Ramona asked.

Vicky looked right at Crybaby .. "I heard from Sabrina.."

"You did? Where is she?" he immediately wanted to know.

"She called me in the middle of the night last night. They've taken her to some strict all girl's academy on the coast. She gave me the address and the location of her room on the campus.."

"I got to go get her out of there..." Crybaby said, looking around at everyone.

"But the coast is forty-five minutes from here,"Belvedere stated.

"Don't matter, "Crybaby said, looking at his uncle, "I want my girl and I'm going to find her. Ya'll can either come with me or not, but I am going... tonight."

 

Later that night, two cars went speeding up the road in search of Worthington Girl's Academy. Once he'd set his mind to do it, all of his family and friends wanted to go, in case he needed them. None of them wanted to be left behind. The forty-five minute drive seemed to take forever, but Crybaby was driven by the notion of having Sabrina in his arms again. He couldn't wait to get to her. They drove straight through, finding the address quite quickly. The place loomed in front of them, and looked intimidating, but Crybaby didn't care. He was getting his girl back. Parking just out side the gate, he jumped out of the car and went through the gate, sneaking around to read the names of each of the three dorm houses. When he saw the one bearing the name Longwood Hall, he smiled.

 

Sabrina awakened when she heard a noise outside her window. Looking out of it, she could barely make out a person. Turning on on her small flashlight, she saw it was.... Crybaby! Thanking god the place didn't have bars on the windows, she opened it.

"Crybaby!" she whispered excitedly.

"Shh, baby.. " he whispered urgently, "Get your stuff and throw it down here to me. I'm bustin' you outta here.."

 

Sabrina again thanked God her room was on the ground level, so the window wasn't too high to climb out of. She quickly threw on a top and a pair of capris and then dropped her suitcase and overnight case out of the window and then gently lowered her guitar and small amp into Crybaby's hands. Slinging the guitar strap over his shoulder, he reached for her, helping her out of the window. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms then and there, he knew there was no time. They had to get going. They then started walking briskly back to the gate, which wasn't far away. Suddenly, they heard shouts and looked to see that security had been alerted. Some one had seen them! Both of them cussed and broke into a run. As they reached the car, they quickly threw her things in the already open trunk, slammed it shut and jumped into the back seat with Pepper. Belvedere took off down the road from the school like a bat out of hell, Milton and the rest of their friends in the other car behind them. All those guards saw of them were their tail lights. It was then that Crybaby pulled his girl into his lap and held her close, their lips crashing together in a much needed hot kiss. Pepper, Ramona and Belvedere laughed and teased the two all the way home.

 

The next night....

 

Sabrina smiled as she walked through the swimming area, headed towards the Jamboree stage. She was happier now than she'd been in awhile. She didn't even care if her parents knew she'd escaped or where she was. All she cared about was that she was where she felt she belonged. She bit her lip as she thought about Crybaby. They hadn't made love again yet since he brought her back, and she was aching for him. The feelings were new but they felt great. As she neared the stage, she could hear him playing a sexy, bluesy tune on his guitar. Grinning to herself, she stepped up on the other side of the stage from him and quietly plugged her Les Paul in to its amp. Picking up his tune, she began to copy his playing in her own way. When he heard her and looked up, she gave him a slow wink and licked her lips. No one seemed to be around at all, which was good. Staring her up and down and licking his own lips, he continued to play as he watched her. He'd play a little and she'd follow, keeping her eyes on his. She shook her hips, giving him a seductive smile as she swayed closer to where he stood. Putting down her guitar, she began to slowly dance around him, giving him heated glances. Crybaby returned her heated gaze as he licked his lips and continued playing, watching her every move.

"You're playin' with fire, sugar... " He said as he watched her.

She danced around behind him and snaked an arm between him and the guitar,unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing down his chest and then lower as she whispered in his ear.. "Is that so?" As her hand caressed the growing bulge in his jeans.  
"You know.... I love watching those fingers of yours,playing that guitar. Sexy as hell... " she whispered hotly in his ear, as she caressed with more pressure.

Crybaby put down his guitar then and turned to her, pulling her close for a hard, hot kiss, and making her moan into his mouth..

"I'll play you like a guitar... " he growled against her lips as his fingers danced lightly up her sides to her breasts. Sabrina moaned as she unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and slipped it off, her lips raining hot kisses on his bare chest. Crybaby groaned as he untied her halter top, his hot mouth finding her nipples, sucking and teasing. Sabrina cried out and arched against him. The fact that anyone could walk up any second and see them was of no concern to them. They were only interested in each other. His hands played up on her body, making sure he used those guitarist's fingers on her skin as if he were strumming his guitar. He then turned her with her back to him and slipped off her skirt and panties, his mouth hot on her neck. Sabrina bit her lip as her head went back against his shoulder and he took her mouth in a hot kiss as his fingers found her heat,delving inside. The calloused tips of his fingers drove her to near insanity as he stroked and rubbed the hard pearl there.

Oh god, Crybaby...don't...stop..." she got out between pants and moans.

"You started it, little girl..I'm gonna finish it.." he growled in her ear as his guitarist's fingers teased and tormented her over sensitive flesh. Unable to take anymore of his splendid teasing, her body tensed up and she exploded, moaning as he kissed her again to stifle it. As he leaned her over, she braced herself with her hands against the wall of the stage. Crybaby slowly rubbed the tip of his now throbbing cock against her quivering opening before thrusting inside, his hips grinding. Sabrina nearly screamed in pleasure at the feel of him inside her again.

"Like that, sugar?" he said with a teasing growl as he thrust again.

He soon worked into a rhythm as Sabrina pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Moans and cries of pleasure filled the night air as they made love right there on the stage. If anyone was watching, they were getting a hell of an eyeful. Just then, his fingers found her clit again and  
Sabrina pushed hard back against him as she nearly screamed, coming hard.

"That's it,little girl, take all I got.." he growled as he thrust deep and hard, exploding himself. Lusty moans came from them both as they rode out wave after wave of bliss. Finally, he collapsed against her, pinning her to the wall, his cock still inside her. They stayed there panting for a moment, then he moved, pulling her into his arms for a passionate kiss. Grinning at each other wickedly, they quickly got dressed and made their way to the house and to his room. Sabrina had a feeling it was going to be an all nighter. Not that she minded.

 

Chapter 10

 

Sabrina awoke slowly as she felt a pair of strong arms pull her back against a warm, naked body. At first, she'd forgotten where she was, but the feel of him against her made the memories of the previous night come flooding back. Her first night back, she'd felt it best that she slept on the sofa, but last night she'd spent the night in bed with her man. SHe smiled sleepily. Her parents would have a fit if they knew she was in bed with Wade. She didn't care though. When he'd led her to his room after their heated tryst on the stage, they'd continued right where they'd left off,until she was too exhausted to even move, and she hadn't wanted to leave him. Good thing was that his family realized the both of them were grown and if they slept together, that was their business.

"Mornin' sugar..." came a sleepy whisper, followed by a soft kiss to her neck.

Sabrina grinned and turned to face him. He was still gorgeous, even with messy hair and sleepy eyes.. "Morning.."  
Crybaby pulled his girl closer as thier lips met in a kiss that was sweet, but hot nonetheless. Breaking the kiss, he chuckled.."Well I guess you won't be sleeping on the sofa any more, huh?"

"No, I like where I am thank you, in fact, I don't even want to move.." she giggled lightly as she settled further into his arms.

Crybaby sighed and kissed her forehead.."Well you know we ain't out of the woods yet, honey. Your parents are bound to find you sooner or later.."

"Yeah, I know, but for now, I just want to stay here at Turkey Point ..with you. I love you so much, Crybaby.." she kissed his lips.

"And I love you, sugar, you know that. But sooner or later they are gonna come after you. I'll bet that school didn't hesitate to let em know you escaped! But don't worry about it, I'm not letting you go again.. " He kissed her gently.." C'mon, lets get up and go down to breakfast, smells like Grandma's made pancakes.." He grinned as he kissed her on the nose to make her giggle.

 

They shared one last kiss and reluctantly climbed out of bed, washed and dressed, and headed downstairs. After a delicious breakfast, Sabrina helped Ramona and Pepper in the kitchen before Ramona opened up business for the day. Sabrina smiled as she watched out the window at Pepper's children, Snare-Drum, Suzy Q and Peggy Sue all playing in the yard. She'd never felt at home any place more than she did here. The children had even taken to calling her Aunt Sabrina. She had no idea why, but it still made her smile. Then she began to think about her parents and what she was sure would happen when they found her. She'd fight them this time and make them see that she was no longer a child and wanted to live her own life. She wanted to stay with Crybaby. So what if that got her the reputation of a wild Drape girl. She didn't care. She smiled suddenly and raced up stairs without a word and picked up her guitar. The words flowed just as easily with this one as they had with the other one. She picked out the notes easily and was soon playing a new song. Looked like she had a knack for writing songs and she smiled to herself. Getting up and slinging her guitar strap over her shoulder, she bounded back down the stairs in search of Crybaby and nearly collided with him at the foot of the stairs.

"Whoa, sweetheart, what's the hurry?" he chuckled as he grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"I wrote another song!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's hear it!" He said, grinning.

Sabrina proceeded to play the song for them and they all agreed it was just as good as Bad Reputation. Later, she practiced it with Crybaby and the rest of the band backing her up..

"You gonna play it at the Jamboree tonight?" Crybaby asked her.

"You know I am! I'm not nervous like last time!" she answered, grinning.

Just then Vicky showed up by the stage and quickly ran over to Sabrina..

"Sabrina! You'll never guess what's going around school!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Sabrina looked confused.

"Betty Ann is saying that she heard you escaped that school they took you to and that you ran off with Crybaby.."

Sabrina laughed.."Well I did escape, but what she don't know won't hurt her.."

 

Sabrina half wondered if her parents were even looking for her. Knowing them, they were, but they had no idea she was right under thier noses. She chuckled at the thought.

 

Later that night...

 

The party at Turkey Point was in full swing. People were swimming,playing games, having fun. Sabrina was at the moment, dancing slowly with Crybaby to the song on the jukebox. It wouldn't be long before it would be time for the Jamboree to start. Vicky danced by with her boyfriend, Tommy and Sabrina saw other friends too. She truly felt as if she belonged here and these people had treated her like family from the moment she stepped foot here with Vicky that night many months ago. Vicky was like the sister she never had and she smiled to herself.

"What's got you grinning?" Crybaby whispered in her ear as he kissed her right below it, making her shiver.

"Just happy, baby. I've never felt so wanted before. Your family and the friends I've made here have treated me like family since day one and I don't ever want to leave this place...or you.." She looked into his eyes. Crybaby smiled and softly kissed her as they swayed to the music.

 

Soon, it was time for Crybaby and the band to make thier way backstage and get ready to perform. Sabrina was now part of the band too, so she went as well. After Ramona's introduction, they all came out and began performing. Song after song played as the crowd danced and sang along. Sabrina felt really happy being up there on stage with them. She really hadn't expected Crybaby to make her part of his band, and was pleasantly surprised to find out they all wanted her to play her guitar along with them. When time came, Crybaby announced that she had a new song to play for them and then he stepped to the side so she could take center stage. Nodding to the rest of the band, she opened the song with a cool riff on her Les Paul..

 

Can't stay at home,  
Can't stay at school.  
Old folks say,  
'You poor little fool'.

Down the street,  
I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for.

Hello Daddy,  
Hello Mom,  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  
Hello world,  
I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.

The crowd immediately got into the song,making Sabrina smile as she glanced at Crybaby, He winked back at her...

Stone age love and strange sounds too,  
Come on baby let me get to you.  
Bad nights causin' teenage blues,  
Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!

Hello Daddy,  
Hello Mom,  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  
Hello world,  
I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb....

 

Then she saw them, coming through the crowd. All of her strength and poise suddenly left her and her singing halted. Crybaby saw the look on her face and followed her gaze to rest on... her parents, those same two whiffles and Betty Ann Brown and her friends. The band cut the music and Sabrina just stood there, frozen to the spot as they approached her.

"So this is where you've been for the last two days.." her father said in an angry tone.

"Come down off that stage this instant!" her mother shrieked.

"M-mom...D-dad.." was all she could get out.

"DO as your mother said! I should have known we'd find you here.. with him.." her father said as he shot a hard look at Crybaby.

 

Sabrina looked around her as Crybaby, Wanda, Pepper, Milton, Hatchetface and Vicky all crowded around her. It gave her the strength she needed to stand up to her parents finally.

"NO...I won't come down from here, Dad! This is where I want to be, right here, with Crybaby. You won't make me leave him again..I won't!"

"You will or I'll make you, young lady! I'll not have you rolling around on a blanket in the woods with the likes of him!"

"I said I won't Dad! I'm grown, get it? I'm not a child any more. Don't you see that? I've grown up. I'm old enough to choose what I want and I want to stay here, with Wade..." Sabrina said as she moved to go into his arms. Crybaby held her to him protectively. The two whiffles standing there made ready to jump on the stage, but her father told them no.

"So you'd rather ruin your reputation by hanging around these people than decent folks? Sabrina what's gotten into you?"her mother asked.

"My reputation is ruined anyway, Mom..and these people are my friends.." Then she turned her attention on the two whiffles and Betty Ann and her friends... "You people think you're so much better than anyone else, just because you're rich. Well let me tell you that NONE of you have treated me decently since the day I came here to Baltimore! So much for proper high society! You call these people scum and drape trash, but I've never met nicer people. Crybaby and his family have treated me like one of them since the day I stepped foot in Turkey Point. That's more than I can say for ANY of you!" Then she looked back at her parents.. "I love you both, but you've got to realize that this is what I want. I love Crybaby, and if that makes me bad, I don't want to be good!"

 

Her parents looked at her and then at the people surrounding her and then finally her father spoke.. "I'll not have my daughter shacking up with some boy like a common harlot... "He looked at Crybaby.."You love my daughter and want her with you? Then you marry her right and proper and make an honest woman of her, you hear?"

"I intend to sir, I was going to ask her tonight as a matter of fact..." Crybaby answered as he eyed her father.."I love your daughter sir, and I do want her with me.."

 

Sabrina's jaw dropped as he went down on one knee, pulling a small box from his jacket pocket..

"Sabrina, sweetheart..I don't have lots of money. I don't have a big expensive ring to give you. All I have to give you is me and my love. This ring belonged to my Momma. Daddy gave it to her when they got engaged. She never left his side no matter how crazy my Daddy got..."He opened the box to reveal a beautiful amethyst ring set in antique white gold.."Sabrina, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Sabrina couldn't speak at first... but when she finally found her voice she managed a choked.. "Yes..yes Wade..I love you too!"

Crybaby placed the ring on her finger and then stood up, pulling her to him for a soft, sweet kiss. The whole place erupted in cheers for the newly engaged couple. Then her father spoke up again...

" Her mother and I will let you marry her on one condition, Walker..."

Crybaby eyed her father.."And what would that be, sir?"

"She must graduate high school first. We want her to finish school and she doesn't have much longer to go. We'll even enroll her here again so that she can stay here instead of the coast.."

"I'll see that she does, Mr. Jordan. I love your daughter sir and she'll be fine with me.." Crybaby answered.

"Good enough. I want to apologize for ruining your party. Mrs. Jordan and I will be going now..."

"Wait..Mom...Dad..stay. You know, you haven't met Wade's family yet. You may just like them if you'd give them a chance. Why don't you stay awhile and try?"

Her parents saw the pleading in their little girl's eyes.." Ok, honey, for a little while.."

 

Soon, the party was back in full swing and though they felt out of place, Sabrina's parents did stay awhile. Ramona and Belvedere introduced themselves as well as the rest of the family and their friends.

 

Later that night, Crybaby held Sabrina to him as they kissed softly. The party had long since wound down and they were now in his bedroom and each others arms. Sabrina was happier now than she'd ever been. Now, she had her whole life with Crybaby to look forward to. She arched into his touch as his hands slowly caressed her body..

"I love you so much...." he whispered against her lips..

I love you too..." She answered.

Their mouths crashed together again in a heated kiss as they removed each other's clothes. Crybaby backed up towards the bed and fell back upon it, pulling her along with him,mouths still fused together. Sabrina straddled him as their kiss deepend and moaned as she felt his hardness rubbing ever so slightly against the throbbing heat between her thighs. Not wanting to leave his lips just yet, she slowly lowered her hips, guiding him inside. They moaned into each others mouths as she began to slowly rock her hips.

"Oh yesss..don't stop sugar..." Crybaby moaned as she continued that slow rocking. He began meeting her thrust for thrust and soon they were moving together in a slow, hot grind that within minutes had them both moaning into each other's mouths as they exploded together. Sabrina collapsed against him, exhausted. Taking his girl into his arms, they drifted off into a much needed sleep.

 

Epilogue:

Months later....

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife..you may kiss the bride.." the Judge said in the final moments of their wedding ceremony. Sabrina had graduated just like she promised she would, just a few days before. They were married by the Judge in the church, just like they'd wanted. Everyone they knew and cared for was there. All of their friends, Crybaby's family and Sabrina's parents. She smiled as his lips lowered to hers in a sweet kiss. Cheers erupted all over the place as the newly married couple walked down the aisle and out of the church.

The End.


End file.
